


100 & 112

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Tumblr Drabble Prompt [2]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr drabble prompt, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Drabble Prompt number 100 & 112“I love you,” Ethan said, watching with interest at how Grayson’s head snapped towards him, face rapidly reddening down to his neck, up to the tips of his ears. His eyes were all wide in surprise and lips slightly parted. He looked so ridiculous and cute that Ethan actually felt kind of bad despite the mischievous smile growing in his own lips as he continued his sentence.





	100 & 112

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> grethan 100 and 112!!! ps ily

**100\. I’m sorry, but that was adorable**.

**112\. You’re a jerk**

“I love you,” Ethan said, watching with interest at how Grayson’s head snapped towards him, face rapidly reddening down to his neck, up to the tips of his ears. His eyes were all wide in surprise and lips slightly parted. He looked so ridiculous and cute that Ethan actually felt kind of bad despite the mischievous smile growing in his own lips as he continued his sentence.

“…_Gurt_.”

Ethan laughed at Grayson’s put-upon expression. His face was still red, so honestly, he still looked so cute Ethan had to keep on chuckling.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Grayson said, turning back around to sulk.

“Aw, come on. You sulking?” Ethan cooed, arms going around Grayson’s waist and his chin digging on Grayson’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy filming that at all. You got me saying those three words to you, countless times, on camera!”

Grayson’s shoulders relaxed, though there was still a pout on his lips. Grayson would insist it wasn’t a pout, but a manly frown, but honestly Ethan would beg to differ. It was a pout. An adorable pout. And Ethan knows best.

Ethan had to laugh again.

“It’s not funny!” Grayson half-yelled, as he tried to shrug off Ethan’s hold. But it was really half-hearted, so Ethan ignored the attempt and held on tighter.

“No, I’m sorry, but that was _adorable_,” Ethan said, still giggling, “You’re adorable.”

“I’m a grown man. I’m a big, grown man. I can’t be adorable, Ethan!”

“Adorable,” Ethan insisted. Grayson still looked like he was going argue some more, so Ethan quickly put his lips near Grayson’s ear, delighting the way Grayson seemed to freeze, before whispering,

“I love you,

_Grayson_.”

And he watched with glee as redness consumed Grayson’s entire face.

See?

_Adorable_.


End file.
